I'll always find you
by Reshop Heda
Summary: Skye and Bobbi are kidnapped and tortured. Coulson calls in some help to find them. Can they find them in time? Skye/Bobbi relationship and Skye/Natasha sibling relationship. Rated M for torture in the first chapter.


**This is not related to my other fic, so Skye and Bobbi are not soulmates. This idea came into my head this morning, so instead of doing my homework, I've been writing this, but oh well. Hope you like it.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Skye and Bobbi were in the SUV on their way to an abandoned hydra base to gather any Intel they could. It was supposed to be May going with Skye but the woman had gotten a concussion from a mission the day before, so Coulson had banned her from going.

"You know the plan right?" the blonde asked

"Yeah. We go in, fend off any hydra agents that might be there, then I hack one of the computers to gather any Intel." the brunette replied

Bobbi nodded "There shouldn't be any hydra agents, the place is supposed to be abandoned, but we still gotta be careful."

Skye nodded back.

Bobbi stopped the car in the alley next to the hydra base and they both jumped out.

The blonde pulled out her gun and Skye raised her arms ready to blast the door down.

"You ready?" Bobbi looked at the brunette. Skye nodded.

Suddenly a shot rang out and Skye crumpled to the floor.

"Skye!" Bobbi shouted as she fell to her knees next to the brunette. The blonde saw the familiar blue of the icer crawl across Skye's face. Bobbi stood up; her gun raised, and looked around for the source of the shot. Another bang sounded and Bobbi tried to take cover behind the car, but it was too late, she felt the bullet hit her thigh. She pushed herself to stay awake but it was no use, her vision blurred and her head hit the floor.

* * *

Bobbi groaned as she woke up. Her head was throbbing from the icer. She opened her eyes to see a big room with one door, no windows and no furniture, except the chair she was currently bound to and one sitting empty next to her. Her legs were tied to the legs of the chair with thick ropes and her arms were tied behind her with the same. She tried pulling on the ropes, even though she didn't think she'd accomplish anything. The blonde stopped when the door slammed open with a loud bang.

One man walked in and walked towards her.

She glared at him "Should have known it was you"

Grant Ward smirked as he continued towards her. He bent down in front of her and gave her a maniacal grin "Nice to see you again Morse"

"This is the second time now Ward. Second time we've played this game of kidnap and torture" Bobbi quipped

"And if I remember correctly, it didn't end too well for you the last time" he smirked as he stood back up

"Yeah, but I got back up and healed" she paused "Did Kara?"

"You bitch!" he snarled as he punched her across her jaw. Her head snapped to the left from the force of his fist. She spat blood onto the floor then turned to look back at Ward.

"Why am I here Ward?" she glared at him

"Well I wasn't planning on getting you; you're just an added bonus" he grinned disturbingly "I was really after her"

Bobbi's face dropped as Ward motioned to the door. Skye was dragged in by two guards. They each had a hand gripped on her arms and were pulling her into the room.

"You asshole" Bobbi growled at Ward

Skye's head was bowed but Bobbi could see blood dripping from her face. The blonde could see the sticky liquid on the top of her head as well. The guards dropped Skye to her knees in front of Ward and he bent down to look Skye in the face. He roughly grabbed her chin and lifted her head. Bobbi saw Skye glaring at him. She had a black eye, a split lip, and a bloody nose but she still found the strength to give him her best glare.

"Hey Skye" he smirked "You don't look too good"

She looked at him for a second before spitting blood at him.

He quickly responded by growling and punching her across her face. Bobbi heard the sickening crack as his fist made contact with her face. Ward released his hold on Skye's chin and she fell to the floor.

He paced in front of the brunette's body, before bending down again and grabbing her chin. She groaned and showed no resistance as he pulled her to her feet. Her knees buckled and he caught her by placing his hands on her bicep.

Ward pulled Skye over to the chair next to Bobbi and threw her into it. Skye grunted as her back slammed against the metal chair. Bobbi was confused as to why Skye hadn't used her powers to take out Ward and his two guards, but then she saw the inhibitors locked around the brunette's arms.

"What do you want Ward?" Bobbi said gruffly.

"I want to know where shield's new base is and I want Coulson and May dead" he snarled

"Don't… tell him… anything Bobbi" Skye groaned out

"You're a psychopath" the blonde commented and Ward glared at her.

"Are you going to give me what I want or do I have to make you?" he hissed.

"I'm not giving you anything" Bobbi said firmly

Ward growled and clenched his fists. He nodded at one of the guards and they pushed a button on the wall. A loud clank sounded, before a long metal chain came down from the ceiling and hung in front of them. Bobbi had only seen the two guards who were in the room with them, but she suspected that there were more outside the room.

Ward pulled Skye out of the chair and lifted her arms above her head. He handcuffed her to chain and pulled back his fist before punching her in the ribs. Skye groaned and coughed.

"Just give me what I want Skye. Give me what I want and I swear I'll let you go. I told you I'd never lie to you again and I won't. I'll let you go as soon as you tell me what I want to know" he almost pleaded with Skye.

"Go… to hell" Skye groaned

Ward roared with anger and hit Skye's face. She grunted and spat out more blood. Her teeth were stained with the red liquid and there was still some flowing from her nose.

"That all you got?" Skye said weakly with a smirk across her face.

Ward went red with anger and hit her in her ribs again.

"Ward! Stop!" Bobbi yelled

Ward looked at the blonde

"Bobbi… don't" Skye managed to get out

"Tell me what I want to know, and I'll stop" he growled

"No Bobbi" Skye grunted. Bobbi sighed but didn't say a word.

Ward sighed "Fine, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

* * *

The team were in the briefing room on the bus watching the security footage of Bobbi and Skye being taken. They watched Ward shoot them from the roof of the safe house. Then a black van pulled up and four guards jumped out. They threw Bobbi and Skye into the back of the van. Ward appeared in the alley and jumped into the van and then they were gone.

May slammed her fist down on the holotable "This is all my fault"

"May it isn't your fault" Coulson said

"It was supposed to be me going with Skye" the older woman replied

"And then you would be the one he kidnapped" Coulson told her

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch" May growled

"We need to find them first" Hunter said

"I'm gonna to call in some help; we don't know how many guards Ward's got." Coulson said. May gave him a knowing glance and nodded.

"Who are you going to call?" Fitz asked curiously

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton" Coulson replied

"The black widow and Hawkeye!?" Jemma said in awe

"You know technically they're not shield agents anymore" May said "They have no obligation to help us"

"Romanoff knows both of them. She'll come" the director assured them

"Wait wait. How does Skye know the black widow?" Simmons asked

"You'll have to ask Romanoff about that. But I know she knows Bobbi from going on missions with her" Coulson replied.

"If Natasha comes Clint will come too" May said and Coulson nodded.

"Sir, do they even know you're alive?" Mack asked

"Yeah but they're the only avengers that do" the director answered "I'll go ring them now. Fitz, Simmons, get to work on finding Skye and Bobbi"

"Yes sir" Fitz and Simmons said in unison before leaving the room.

* * *

"Romanoff" Coulson greeted her over the phone

"Coulson?"

"We need your help. You know I wouldn't ask unless it's serious" the director said

"What's going on" Natasha asked

"It's Ward"

"What's that son of a bitch down now?" she sighed

"Natasha, he's got Bobbi and Skye" Coulson said

Natasha's grip on the phone tightened and her fist clenched "Clint and I are on our way" she shut the phone off and stormed out of her bunk.

"Barton" she yelled as she knocked on his bunk

He opened the door "Jesus Nat, no need to be so loud"

"It's Skye" was all she needed to say before he packed a bag and they were both on the quinjet. Clint knew how close Skye and Nat were. They were like sisters. Clint had met Skye several times whenever she came to visit Nat.

Natasha had known Skye since they were kids. Before Natasha was trained to become the black widow, she lived in an orphanage. The same one as Skye. Skye was younger than her and so she used to look out for her. She made sure no other kids bullied her; made sure she got enough food even though it meant giving up some of her own, and she held her when she had nightmares. Natasha had left after two years in the orphanage and was taken back to Russia where she was trained. But as soon as she had finished her training she found Skye and made sure they kept in touch. She always tried to keep the brunette out of trouble and when she found out Skye had hacked shield, she was pissed. She didn't even want Skye joining shield, she didn't want her in situations like the one she was in right now.

"What's happened to her?" he asked when they were on the quinjet.

"Ward took her and Morse" Natasha replied

"That son of a bitch" Clint growled

"I think it's time he's put down, once and for all" Romanoff seethed

* * *

Ward had been torturing Skye for the past hour. All he'd gotten was more spit in his face and a few 'fuck offs'. He growled and hit Skye one last time before he released her handcuffs. Skye fell to her knees and Ward grabbed her. He threw her in the metal chair and bound her hands to the armrests.

He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Skye flinched at the loud noise. This worried Bobbi. The brunette's head was slumped against her chest and her breathing was ragged.

"Skye" Bobbi called her

No response

"Skye!"

Skye's head snapped up and she looked around frantically.

"Skye, it's alright, it's okay. He's not here" Bobbi tried to calm her.

Skye's eyes fell upon Bobbi and she sighed. Skye's ribs were bruised, her face was bloody and bruised, and her eyes were black and tired.

The brunette groaned as she shifted in the chair. Bobbi saw her eyes begin to close and she panicked

"Skye? Skye no. You need to stay awake. Skye!"

Skye's head fell forward and her chin hit her chest. Bobbi saw the slow rise and fall of her chest and she sighed in relief. The brunette's breathing was ragged and shallow due to the several punches to the ribs she had received. She wasn't sure whether she should let Skye sleep but the decision wasn't left down to her as the door swung open again.

Ward strolled in and bent down next to Skye. He pressed his fingers against her neck and checked for a pulse. Satisfied with the result, he stood up and nodded at a guard. The guard left the room and returned with two buckets of water.

"Leave her alone, Ward" Bobbi snarled.

"Tell me where the base is and I'll do just that" he replied.

Bobbi fell silent and Ward shrugged. "If that's how you want to play it"

He picked up the first bucket of water and threw it over Skye. The brunette jolted awake and looked around frantically. Ward cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You ready to tell me what I want to know?"

Skye sighed at the realisation that she was still here. Still with Ward. Still being ruthlessly tortured. She didn't say a word.

Ward cut the ropes off her wrist and threw her onto the floor. She landed on her hands and knees. Ward dragged her over to the second bucket of water and said "Tell me what I want to know" he growled.

Skye just shook her head. Ward growled and shoved her head under the water.

Skye felt the ice water hit her face and quickly closed her eyes. She actually felt peaceful under the water, or as peaceful as she could have gotten in this place, until her lungs started screaming for air. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She desperately pushed against the hands holding her under. Ward's grip stayed tight.

"Ward!" Bobbi shouted "Ward you're killing her!"

The man just kept his hand on the back of Skye's head and pushed her down harder.

"Ward!"

Ward sighed before yanking Skye up out of the water and throwing her onto the floor.

Bobbi watched as Skye writhed on the floor, coughing and spluttering, desperately trying to take in air.

"Skye, take deep breaths. Deep breaths" the blonde told her.

Skye was now on her hands and knees coughing up water whilst trying to take in deep breaths. Ward yanked her to her feet and tied her to the chair once again.

"When I come back you better be ready to tell me what I want to know" he growled in Skye's face. He walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Deep breaths Skye, deep breaths" Bobbi reminded her.

Skye caught her breath and looked at Bobbi hopelessly.

"Just hold on Skye, the team are gonna find us, they will come. I promise you they'll come" the blonde assured her

* * *

Clint and Natasha docked their quinjet on top of the bus and walked down the stairs and into the bus. The first person they saw was Simmons.

"Where's Coulson?" Romanoff demanded

Simmons took a step back

"Whoa Nat. Don't take it out on the people who are trying to find her" Clint said

Natasha sighed "Sorry…"

"Simmons, I'm Jemma Simmons" Jemma told her

"I'm Clint, this is Natasha" the archer introduced themselves.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so honoured to meet you" Simmons squealed.

Clint smiled at her "How about we get to know each other _after_ we've found Skye and Morse"

"Oh-oh yes, right, of course" Simmons stammered "Everyone's waiting in the debrief room"

Natasha and Clint followed Jemma to the debrief room where Coulson, May and a few other agents were waiting.

"Hey Mel" Clint said as he wrapped May in a hug.

"Hey Barton" May replied as she hesitantly returned the hug.

Natasha walked up to May and they hugged. "Hey May"

"Romanoff" the older woman returned the greeting.

"Hey Phil" Clint smiled "Nice to see you're still alive"

Coulson smiled "Good to see you too Barton and you Romanoff"

Natasha nodded at him "We need to find them, Coulson"

"We will" he assured her

* * *

{two days later}

Skye had been suffering relentless torture for about two days now.

The brunette had been dragged out of the room and into the one next to it about 3 hours ago. Bobbi had been hearing Skye's screams for all of that time. Her teeth was gritted as she desperately yanked on the rope on her arms. Doing anything to stop Skye's pain, doing anything to save her.

About five minutes, later the door opened and Ward walked in with Skye laying limp in his arms. Bobbi saw Skye's blood soaked t shirt and the hole in her shoulder that the liquid was still flowing from. Ward tossed Skye onto the floor in front of the blonde. Bobbi looked down at her concernedly as Ward walked back towards the door.

"Ward!" she called after him "She's bleeding! You can't let her bleed out!" At least let me bandage her up a little! Ward!" but the man kept walking "If she dies you'll never get your information"

Ward stopped and turned around. He huffed before walking over to Bobbi. "Try anything and I'll make Skye suffer more than she already is" he warned. Bobbi nodded and her began to untie her hands. The blonde dropped to her knees next to Skye and began to look her over.

"You've got five minutes" Ward told her before walking back towards the door.

"Wait Ward! I need bandages or something, anything to stop the-" she stopped when the door slammed shut. She glared at the door before turning her attention back to Skye.

She pulled the younger woman onto her lap and gently lifted her shirt to reveal several knife cuts on her abdomen. She took of her cardigan and ripped parts of it off. She wrapped strips of the fabric around Skye's abdomen and began to inspect her shoulder. Before she could work on it, Skye began to stir. The younger woman moaned and sighed before slowly opening her eyes.

"What's going on?" the brunette asked

"You're bleeding" Bobbi answered "I managed to get Ward to let me bandage you up, not that he gave me any bandages"

Skye nodded "Thanks"

Bobbi smiled at her "I need to stop the bleeding on your shoulder, okay?"

Skye nodded again. Bobbi grabbed the rest of her cardigan and applied pressure on Skye's shoulder. Skye cried out in pain and Bobbi quickly took her hand.

"It's okay, you're okay, it's alright" the blonde tried to console her

"I'm gonna die here" Skye said it quietly but the blonde still heard it

"No, no you're not. I'm not gonna let you. The team will come for us, they'll save us, both of us" Bobbi told her

"Yeah that's if I don't die before they get here" Skye bowed her head

"Don't say that. I'm not gonna let you die. We're both gonna walk out of here alive, I'll make sure of it" the blonde assured her "Just keep fighting for me, and I'll make sure we both get out of here"

"I'm tired of fighting" Skye sighed "I feel like all my life I've been fighting. I was fighting against the system when I was a kid, I fought hydra when I joined shield, I fought my mum when she turned out to be a homicidal maniac. I'm tired of fighting"

"Just fight a little longer, don't give up now. You're the strongest person I know, and if you give up what chance do I have?" Bobbi said "Just hold on a little longer"

Skye hesitantly nodded and Bobbi smiled encouragingly at her.

The door swung open and Ward stormed in with two of his guards. The two guards grabbed Bobbi and threw her back in her chair. They tied her hands while Ward lifted Skye and put her back in her chair. She groaned as he tied her arms to the armrests. Bobbi looked over at Skye and the brunette met her gaze. The blonde nodded encouragingly and Skye nodded back.

 _'Just a little longer'_ Skye thought

* * *

Natasha and Clint walked upstairs to the briefing room to see the whole team in the room.

"Have you found them yet?" Romanoff asked

"Not yet, Fitz is trying to track them down now, but-" Coulson started

"It's been two days Coulson!" the red-head shouted

"You think I don't know that!? I'm trying to find them!" he shouted back

"Well how bout you try a little harder!"

"Woah woah. How bout we all calm down" Clint said "We're gonna find them, we will. We don't need to be fighting each other"

"Barton's right," May added "us fighting isn't going to say Skye and Bobbi"

Coulson nodded and Natasha looked at him "You're right. I'm sorry" she said

"It's fine, don't worry about-"

A beeping coming from the holotable interrupted him. They were getting a call.

"You expecting a call?" Clint asked

Coulson frowned confusedly as he shook his head. He pressed a button and a voice sounded over the speakers.

"Hey Coulson" they heard Ward's voice

"Ward" Coulson glared at the table.

"I expect you know by now that I have Skye and Morse-"

"I swear to god you asshole, if you hurt either of them, I'll kill you!" May shouted

"Oh, hey May." They could all hear the smile in his voice

"You might want to hurry" he said "I'm not sure how much longer Skye can hold out"

Suddenly a live feed appeared on the screen. The team saw Skye and Bobbi tied up. Skye was slumped over and had two black eyes, a split lip, and a bloody nose, and those were only the injuries they could see.

Natasha fists clenched and she growled.

"You're a dead man Ward" Coulson snarled.

"Better hurry Coulson, I'm not sure how long she's got left" Ward said before he cut the call off. Coulson slammed his fist down on the table.

"Sir, I managed trace the call." Fitz said

Coulson looked at him and nodded "oh thank god. Nice one Fitz"

Fitz gave May the coordinates and she went to put them in the plane.

Natasha went down to the cargo ramp and began pounding on a punching bag. Clint arrived five minutes later and stopped her. He took her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"You're gonna need your knuckles intact if you wanna beat the crap out of Ward" he tried to lighten her mood.

She just stared at him "We're going to save her, don't worry. She's strong; she'll be able to hold out until we get there"

"I hope so" Romanoff sighed

* * *

"Last chance Skye" Ward said as he entered the room once again "Are you gonna talk?"

"Go fuck yourself" Skye's voice was rough and coarse but she still managed to say it.

In one quick movement, Ward pulled a knife and lodged it in Skye's shoulder.

"Skye!" Bobbi screamed

Skye screamed in pain and couldn't help the tears that came when he twisted the knife. The man pulled out another knife and dragged it along Skye's chest. She felt the blood flow down her chest.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything, so you might as well just quit while you're ahead" Skye said weakly.

One of the guards pulled in a cart with knives on it. Similar to the one he had used when he had tortured Bobbi. The blonde gulped and feared for Skye.

Ward smirked "So you remember this Bobbi" he looked at her "Well don't worry, it's not your turn today"

Ward ripped Skye's shirt off of her and tossed it on the floor.

"Don't you touch her!" Bobbi shouted

"Don't worry Morse; I'm not that kind of man. I wouldn't do _that_ to her" he frowned.

He picked up a knife from the cart and inspected it. He shrugged then slowly dragged it across Skye abdomen. It didn't cut too deep but Bobbi saw the blood start to flow from Skye's stomach.

"You're a psychopath" Bobbi spat. She looked at Skye's face to see her eye's slowly closing. She was losing consciousness from the blood loss.

"Skye!" the blonde screamed "Skye, you need to stay awake. Stay with me Skye. Skye!"

Skye's head slumped into her chest and the blonde panicked

"You bastard! Save her you asshole!" she screamed at Ward

That's when the door burst open and Coulson, May, Hunter, Romanoff, and Barton ran in. Bobbi heard the shots ring out and she sighed in relief when she saw the icer bullets hit Ward. The man crumpled to the floor.

Romanoff bent down next to Skye and put her hands on her cheeks. She lifted Skye's head and tried to wake her up. Hunter quickly untied Bobbi and the blonde joined Natasha next to Skye. Natasha pressed her fingers against Skye's neck and sighed in relief.

"She's still fighting, but we need to get her medical help, now" the red-head told them. She cut the ropes from Skye's wrist and the brunette fell forwards into Natasha's chest. Romanoff quickly lifted Skye into her arms and began to carry her out.

Hunter was saying something to Bobbi, but the blonde was too busy following Natasha and worrying about Skye to notice. Hunter stepped in front of her and stopped her from following Skye. He cupped her chin "Bobbi!"

She looked him in the eyes "I'm fine Hunter" she assured him "I need to make sure Skye's alright."

The brit nodded and grabbed her hand. They followed the others onto the bus.


End file.
